I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal cross support for a wooden building construction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing buildings, bridges and the like a wall section is typically formed by a plurality of spaced and parallel joists or truss elements. In addition, a stringer is secured across at least one and usually both ends of the truss elements so that the axis of the stringer extends substantially perpendicularly to the axes of the truss elements.
An important property of the truss elements and stringers, hereinafter referred to as a truss structure for simplicity, is strength and rigidity whereby the truss structure is able to prevent or minimize deflection of a floor or the like which it supports. A still further important property of such truss structures is that the structure remain square or rectangular despite the load imposed upon the structure. Oftentimes the previously known truss structures become rhomboid when subjected to heavy stress and load. It is for these reasons that a cross support is oftentimes employed with such truss structures.
One type of previously known truss cross support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,719 which issued on Apr. 8, 1975 and which is owned by the Assignee of the instant invention. In this previously known cross support the base leg of a T-shaped metal strip is inserted into a series of aligned and transversely extending grooves formed in the wooden truss elements. Thereafter, a nail is driven through the base leg of the metal strip and into the truss element which spreads the metal strip outwardly to frictionally engage the truss element.
This previously metal cross support, however, is disadvantageous for two reasons. First, the securement of the metal cross support to the stringer is minimal so that the distortion and deflection of the stringer under heavy stress can still occur.
Secondly, this previously known metal cross support is disadvantageous in that the securement of the metal strip to the truss elements by nails, while effective, requires nails and is time consuming in construction and, therefore, expensive in material and labor costs.